Celos
by Albus Yawn
Summary: Scorpius no puede creer que Albus haya rechazado su invitación. ¿Qué era eso que estaba sintiendo?
1. Rechazo

_Comienzo una nueva historia. No será muy largo, dos capítulos o máximo tres. Espero les guste._

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy amaba los días en los que podía sentarse tranquilamente en la biblioteca y hacer sus deberes de Historia de la Magia. Aunque la asignatura era la más aburrida entre todas las que impartían en Hogwarts, extrañamente esta le permitía relajarse cada vez que estaba estresado; el hecho de tener que buscar algo en entre los numerosos textos, le ayudaba a olvidarse un poco de los problemas que le agobiaban diariamente. Tal como ese día, en el que tenía que buscar algo sobre la _**La guerra de los gigantes**_ , " _un acontecimiento muy importante para entender nuestro presente"_ tal como había dicho textualmente, con su voz monótona, el profesor Binns. Pero de interesante no tenía nada, ¿a quién rayos le interesaban saber los motivos? A Scorpius no. Y menos cuando el problema que lo tenía allí, no podía dejarlo atrás leyendo otro de esos fastidiosos libros.

Todo era culpa de Albus. Temprano ese día, ambos habían acordado reunirse después del almuerzo para practicar un poco de Quidditch (ellos eran uno de los mejores jugadores, por no decir los mejores de todo el colegio), pero Albus se disculpó a última hora porque tenía que hacer algo importante y canceló su anhelado plan. Al principio Scorpius no quiso creer que fuese verdad, pensando que Potter solo le estaba jugando una broma… y sintiéndose herido al ser rechazada su oferta, se lo hizo entender. El moreno no estaba bromeando, sin embargo, y le dijo que quizás en otra ocasión practicarían.

 _"Hay muchos días en que podemos hacer eso."_ Fue lo que dijo el muchacho antes de perderse rápidamente, mucho antes de que Scorpius le pudiese preguntar algo más.

Entonces ahora estaba allí, sólo en la biblioteca, investigando sobre una guerra que para nada le importaba, sin poder sacarse de la cabeza lo ofendido que se sentía al ser rechazado tan crudamente por Albus.

 _Ese idiota. Cómo se atreve._

-Alegra ese semblante. He tenido éxito.

Scorpius se sobresaltó un poco y dejó caer uno de los libros en el suelo. Al entornar los ojos en el origen de la sorpresiva voz, que casi le da un infarto, pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de Jared Bohm, uno de sus más cercanos compañeros en el colegio.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya sé dónde está tú-sabes-quien-Contestó el otro en un tonto confidencial.

Cierto, ahora lo recordaba. Scorpius le había pedido a Jared que vigilara a Albus, "para evitar que se metiese en problemas", algo a lo que el muchacho había accedido sin rechistar.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó el rubio, ahora olvidándose por completo de lo que estaba haciendo.

Jared sonrió antes de responder.

-Se encuentra cerca del lago… pero no te va a gustar saber con quién está.

-¿Con quién? – Su tono sonando más molesto de lo que debería.

-Está con Ernesth Weston. Y se ven muy contentos.

Scorpius se quedó estático por un momento. Tratando de parecer sereno ante tal revelación. Así que por eso Albus había rechazado su invitación. Debía suponer que había algo que haría que el moreno fuese tan crudo con él, pero descubrir que era por Weston, una alimaña que ni siquiera sabía volar bien una escoba, era un duro golpe para su ego.

-Gracias por la información- Dijo finalmente Malfoy, poniéndose en pie. –Ahora sí me disculpas… tengo que ir al baño.

-Como gustes.

Jared se reclinó en una de las sillas y sonrió de medio lado. Obviamente sabía lo que significaba ir al baño para el rubio atribulado. No hacía falta ser un genio.

Los libros de Historia de la Magia habían quedado esparcidos en la mesa, tras ser olvidados por el muchacho al huir rápidamente. Jared los miró con incredulidad, sorprendido porque Scorpius fuese capaz de manejar tanta información al mismo tiempo.

 _Definitivamente, los celos son cosa sería._ Pensó antes de ponerse a organizar el desorden frente a sus ojos.

* * *

 _Por favor, díganme que piensan. La continuación vendrá más rápido de lo que esperan._

 _Nos vemos._


	2. Encuentros

_Muy bien... aquí está la continuación, rápido como había prometido._

* * *

Tal como Jared le había comentado, Albus estaba junto al lago negro. Y no estaba sólo; a su lado, un evidentemente sonriente joven un tanto alto y de cabello café, le hacía compañía. Compañía que Potter parecía disfrutar mucho porque no se esforzaba en disimular las carcajadas estrepitosas que salían de su boca.

 _Así por esto no querías estar conmigo, ¿eh?_

Scorpius, observó la escena en silencio, inexpresivo. Muy dentro de su cuerpo, sentía algo que no podía explicar con palabras. Sentía como un peso muy fuerte, como si le hubiesen clavo un puñal donde más le dolía. Ser rechazado por Albus era un duro golpe, y más sabiendo que todo… todo era por eso.

 _Pero qué rayos me pasa. Claro que él puede estar con quien quiera._

Observó nuevamente a la distancia, a los dos jóvenes pasándolo muy lindo.

 _O quizás no. Eso no puede ser mejor que estar conmigo jugando Quidditch._

Fuese más divertido no, lo cierto es que estaba sucediendo. Albus Potter estaba allí, haciendo "algo importante" tal como le había dicho temprano. La cosa es que más bien era "alguien importante" y muy importante al parecer, sólo alguien muy importante podía despertarle una alegría tan genuina.

 _Pensé que yo era el único._

Las risas se hicieron más fuertes. Ahora Ernesth hacía unas muecas con la cara mientras gesticulaba con las manos. Albus lo miraba y asentía mientras se cuajaba de la risa. Parecía como una buena historia que el moreno estaba muy interesado escuchar. Una historia que no incluía a Scorpius.

Ya tenía suficiente.

-Posiblemente me arrepienta de esto, pero qué más da.

El rubio estaba seguro de aquello. Sin dudarlo, metió la mano en su túnica y sacó una de esas orejas que había conseguido en Sortilegios Weasley, la tienda del tío de Albus. Examino el objeto cuidadosamente sintiendo la expectación. Nunca pensó tener que usar eso, pero la situación no ameritaba.

Entonces, la usó.

Casi instantáneamente, la conversación entre los dos muchachos fue audible.

La primera voz que escuchó era obviamente la de Ernesth, pues conocía muy bien la voz de su Albus. ¿Había dicho su Albus?

 _-Sí, entonces cuando Martha trajo el gato a la cocina, todos nos quedamos estupefactos. Estaba vuelta una loca, con el cabello todo desordenado._

 _-No te creo. –Esa era la voz de Albus, el interés evidente en el tono. -¿Y después que hicieron?_

 _-Pues tuvimos que pedirle disculpas y contarles la verdad._

Se escucharon risas, bastante fuertes. Quizás esas orejas tenían que ser mejoradas o alguien iba a quedar sordo.

 _-Y ella no lo tomó bien, ¿verdad?_

 _-Claro… que no –Respondió Ernesth –Mira, esto fue el resultado de nuestro descaro._

Scorpius observó hacia la pareja y quedó atónito. Ernesth se había levantado la túnica y le mostraba a Albus algo de su anatomía. Ese cretino. Y Albus se había dignado a mirar.

 _-Vaya, esa es una cicatriz muy fea._

 _-Sí. Resulta que ese día aprendimos que tenía mal carácter. Nunca más nos metimos con ella._

La conversación parecía bastante trivial, nada de qué preocuparse. Quizás estaba siendo muy paranoico al respecto.

 _-Ahora… Dime, ¿te gustó lo que viste?_

O puede que no.

 _-¿A qué te refieres? –La voz de Albus ahora sonaba ligeramente nerviosa._

 _-Claro que a mi torso… ¿te gustó verdad?_

Scorpius casi se muere en ese instante. Ese idiota se había atrevido a insinuarse frente a su Albus… y Albus se había sonrojado. No podía verlo, pero lo sabía. Albus Severus Potter se había sonrojado por la pregunta del chico.

-Ese cretino…

Si no fuese porque la conversación continuaba, quizás hubiese hecho algo inesperado, algo de lo que seguramente se arrepentiría. Algo que haría que ese Ernesth reconsiderara muy bien lo que hacía.

 _-Pues, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Yo supongo… que estás entrenando bien._

 _-Sí, ¿me creerías si te digo que lo hago sólo para impresionarte? –_ Ernesth sonaba ahora algo sensual. Y Albus se sonrojaba de nuevo.

 _-¿Qué? Yo no…_

 _-O quizás te podía impresionar con un beso._

Eso fue suficiente. La oreja había caído al suelo de un golpe, y ahora Scorpius se dirigía hacia los otros dos. Con una cara de pocos amigos y emanando una aura de molestia.

Cuando los tuvo frente a frente, Albus fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Scorpius, ¿pasa algo? –Por la forma en que el moreno hablaba, sabía que desconocía que lo habían estado espiando, lo que era bueno para el rubio, de cierta forma- ¿Necesitas alguna cosa?

-Sí, necesito hacer algo contigo. –Contestó de manera ácida. –En el castillo… los dos. –Lo último enfatizándolo exageradamente.

-Me encantaría, Scorpius, pero Ernesth… ¿conoces a Ernesth, verdad? Él y yo nos poníamos de acuerdo para el trabajo de Herbología. Sabes que al profesor Longbotton le gusta que las cosas se hagan bien.

Una mentira. Albus le había dicho una mentira… En serio, un trabajo de Herbología. ¿No podía inventar algo mejor?

-Lo siento- Contestó Scorpius, entonces se volteó hacia Ernesth y lo miró seríamente –Ernesth, necesito hablar con Albus… ya luego podrán hacer el trabajo –Nuevamente la última palabra, siendo enfatizada exageradamente.

-Scorpius, pero yo…

El susodicho no dejó continuar al moreno, lo tomó del hombro y antes de que Ernesth pudiese decir cualquier cosa, como darle el permiso de llevárselo (cosa que en realidad no necesitaba), ya Scorpius tenía a Albus unos cuantos metros alejado. Este último mirando hacia atrás bastante impresionado por el extraño comportamiento del rubio.

Cuando estuvieron ambos en la sala común, la de los leones, específicamente, Albus no pudo aguantar más y exigió una explicación al rubio.

-Scorpius, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

-Cállate-Contestó el rubio, casi gritando.

-Pero qué demo…

Albus no pudo completar la frase. Los labios de Scorpius se apoderaron ferozmente de los suyos.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios._

 _Saludos._


	3. Mi propiedad

Albus amaba cuando Scorpius actuaba de esa manera tan ruda y carnal. Esa actitud suya tan hambrienta y desesperada que de repente salía flote le hacían flaquear todo su sólido ser. Y los besos que le regalaba en esos instantes, cuando estaba tan obviamente desesperado, eran mucho más deliciosos que de costumbre. Cuando sus expertos labios danzaban sobre los suyos con ese ritmo tan frenético, no había nada en lo que la mente del moreno pudiese pensar… salvo lo jodidamente bien que se sentía ser él en ese momento.

El rubio jugaba atrevidamente con su boca, usando su habilidosa lengua para recorrer las cavidades de la boca del otro… Tocando con la punta la de su compañero, y luego delineando sus dientes en un claro intento de declarar a todo aquello como suyo. Y el moreno sólo se dejaba llevar… porque era Scorpius quien llevaba las riendas en todos los aspectos de su relación. Y cuando actuaba de esa manera, instintivamente se rendía y se subordinaba. Sí, ciertamente que su novio estuviese actuando de esa forma tan atrevida y desesperada significaba que seguramente algo había pasado, algo que le había afectado mucho… y aunque quería saber cuál era el problema, cuando estaba siendo besado así, sus inquietudes le importaban un bledo.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, la respiraron de ambos era rápida y jadeante. El rubio lo miraba profundamente a los ojos antes de hablar.

-Eres un tonto, Albus… eres un tonto.

Sí. Era un tonto.

Tenía que ser un tonto, pero un tonto porque al estar enamorado tan intensamente de su rudo compañero no podía hacer nada más que derretirse como mantequilla. Oh sí, porque amaba tanto a ese rubio, lo deseaba con todo su ser, que cualquier comportamiento irracional de su parte podía ser perfectamente explicable.

Sólo qué… ¿a qué se refería exactamente con ser un tonto?

Albus reflexionó por un momento. _¿Qué pude haber hecho para ser un tonto en este sentido de la palabra?_ Pero su mente estaba en blanco. Sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

El moreno tomo aire y dijo:

-¿Por qué soy un tonto exactamente?

La respuesta esperaba no llegó. La respuesta que llegó fue mucho mejor; Scorpius se había acercado nuevamente y ataca fogosamente sus labios con los suyos. La respuesta podía esperar… de verdad podía esperar, sólo importaba ese beso… estar allí eternamente a la merced…

-Me siento muy ofendido de tu parte.

El escuchar al rubio hablar Albus supo que el beso había terminado. Ahora Scorpius lo miraba nuevamente a los ojos, sólo que esta vez lo miraba con un genuino ¿dolor? Verlo en ese estado, lo dejó estático… era como si Scorpius estuviese triste por algo, cosa que nunca había pasado antes siendo novios. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no lograba reaccionar por completo para poder preguntar qué era lo que le atribulaba. Sólo confió en que su silencio era señal de que podía continuar con su discurso.

Scorpius evidentemente lo captó, así que se olvidó de los tapujos y empezó a soltar todo lo que tenía por dentro.

-Rechazar mi oferta de jugar Qudditch fue dolorosa… pero lo terminé aceptando.

Albus seguía escuchando en silencio, pero no pudo evitarse sentirse mal por aquello. El Quidditch era muy importante para ambos. Era como un sello de su relación. De hecho, era un sello de su relación.

 _Todavía lo recordaba muy bien._

* * *

 _ **La lluvia caía a cantaros sobre el terreno de juego. El partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin había terminado. La victoria había sido para los leones como era de esperarse. 230 a 180 luego de que Albus atrapara la snitch de una manera espectacular… algo que a muchos le hizo recordar lo que su padre le contó sobre su primera experiencia jugando Quidditch en el colegio.**_

 _ **Ahora que descendía de su escoba, todos sus compañeros se arremolinaban a su alrededor vitoreando y lanzándolo al aire, eufóricos. A los lejos se escuchaban los silbidos de las gradas. El moreno no pudo hacer más nada que sonreír. No le gustaba ser la estrella, pero sentía tan bien serlo que de repente no le importaba. Si era para sentirse tan útil, entonces podía acostumbrarse.**_

 _ **Sus compañeros continuaron lanzándolo al aire, hasta que tuvo algo cercano al miedo de estar tantas veces volando debido a algo que no fuese su escoba, que pidió que lo bajaran.**_

 _ **Al estar en el suelo, sintió los abrazos afectivos de todos.**_

 _ **Muy buena esa, Albus.**_

 _ **Perfecto, Potter.**_

 _ **Espléndido.**_

 _ **Qué viva, Gryffindor.**_

 _ **Incluso, James, su hermano y capitán del equipo lo abrazó. Y que lo abrazara era sumamente inusual. Eso solamente pasaba cuando era estrictamente necesario y porque el mayor necesitaba de verdad demostrar lo importante que era por él.**_

 _ **-Bien, por esa hermanito. Eres todo un campeón. –Las manos desordenando su cabello.**_

 _ **-Pues claro. –rio.**_

 _ **Se escucharon más risas y continuaron celebrando en el terreno… hasta que James dio le señal de seguir celebrando a lo grande en la Sala Común.**_

 _ **Albus estuvo de acuerdo, no podía hacer algo mejor que hacer un fiestón con sus demás compañeros y disfrutar la merecida victoria… y entonces lo vio.**_

 _ **A unos pocos metros de él, Scorpius Malfoy miraba el suelo, inexpresivo. Slytherin había perdido un juego muy importante del año, lo que significaba que yo no tenían oportunidad de llevarse la copa. La tristeza en el rostro del muchacho era más que obvia.**_

 _ **Necesitaba hacer algo. Necesitaba darle ánimos. Después de todo, eran mejores amigos.**_

 _ **Se acercó sigilosamente, como reconsiderando si lo hacía no, pero cuando tuvo al rubio frente a frente, se agachó y tocó su hombro.**_

 _ **Scorpius alzó el rostro y sonrió al verlo.**_

 _ **-Felicitaciones por la victoria, Al.**_

 _ **A pesar de que era la sonrisa no era genuinamente de alegría y que la tristeza era evidente en rostro de Malfoy, Albus subo que las palabras dichas por el otro eran completamente sinceras.**_

 _ **-Yo lo siento… -¿Se supone que debía decir eso? –Yo no.**_

 _ **-No lo sientas. –Le contestó el otro sin abandonar su expresión. –Nadie va a buscar perder.**_

 _ **Era cierto, pero…**_

 _ **-Sí, pero de ciertas forma me siento mal. Sé lo importante que era este partido para ustedes.**_

 _ **-Lo era, pero son cosas que pasan. A veces se gana a veces se pierde.**_

 _ **Scorpius se había levantado y Albus hizo lo mismo.**_

 _ **-Sí, pero igual.**_

 _ **-No te preocupes, ¿sí?-El otro ahora le sonreía de alegría. La tristeza había desaparecido su rostro.-Ahora sólo te resta entrenar duro. No puedes permitir que Hufflepuff gane la copa.**_

 _ **Albus asintió.**_

 _ **-Tienes razón… pero igual -¿Por qué rayos tenía que ser tan terco? –Siento algo de molestía en mi interior. ¿No hay algo que podamos hacer para que te sientas mejor y yo me olvide de esto?**_

 _ **-No te preocupes, Al. Ya olvídalo.**_

 _ **Scorpius dijo lo último en un susurro. Entonces se acercó a Albus hizo que lo mirara por tercera vez aquel día. Los ojos de Scorpius de verdad eran hermosos ahora que se daba cuenta.**_

 _ **-Aunque pensándolo bien… -Dijo el rubio sonriendo de lado. –Hay algo que podemos hacer.**_

 _ **Y entonces Scorpius lo besó.**_

 _ **A partir de ese día, ambos se convirtieron oficialmente en pareja.**_

* * *

-Descubrir que quizás la razón que me diste no fue la correcta, me dolió más.

Scorpius seguía hablando, lo que ocasionó que saliera de su ensimismamiento.

-Pero descubrir que tu rechazo era por culpa del Ernesth ese fue algo que no pude soportar.

¿A qué se refería? Ernesth era un buen chico, ¿o no?

-No entiendo. –Comenzó al fin tras su largo silencio. -¿Qué tiene de malo Ernesth? Yo solo tenía que conversar unas cosas con él.

-Sí, claro… y hacer el trabajo de Herbología. –Inquirió el otro. – ¿El trabajo de Herbología incluía mirar su torso desnudo?

-Pero, ¿qué?

¿Cómo iba a saber él sobre eso? Se supone que estaban los dos solos.

-Eres un tonto, Albus. ¿Aun no lo entiendes?

Pero no le dio tiempo de responder nada, porque se derritió nuevamente al ser besado apasionadamente por tercera vez ese día. Bien se podía acostumbrar a aquello, a ser besado repetitivamente.

-Sólo eres mío, Albus, y de nadie más. Y no dejaré que nadie te arrebate de mis manos.

El moreno se sonrojó ante la declaración del rubio, finalmente entendiendo la razón de todo su repentino comportamiento. Sólo eran celos. Sólo celos.

-Yo te amo, ¿lo entiendes?

Quizás lo mejor era responder que él también lo amaba, pero sólo se acercó a su novio y lo besó. Sólo que esta vez, el beso era tierno y calmado, como demostrando todo lo que había que demostrar. Después de todo, una acción valía mal que mil palabras.

Ambos se miraron sonrientes, felices de haber arreglado todo.

-Ahora-Dijo Scorpius. –Hay algo que me gustaría hacer.

* * *

Ernesth Weston seguía sentado frente al lago negro.

Aún pensaba en lo que había sucedido minutos antes. Estaba hablando con Albus Potter y de repente había llegado el chico ese Malfoy… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Excalibur? ¿Escorpe? Y se había llevado al otro con la excusa de hablar algo, dando por terminaba su intento de declararse por completo frente al moreno.

Esa interrupción lo había molestado, pero no se estresó más de lo necesario. Después de todo, tenía paciencia. Albus era todo lo que necesitaba y tenía que encontrar la forma de finalmente confe…

-Finalmente te encuentro.

Ernesth volteó y encontró a los dos objetos de sus pensamientos.

-Oh, Albus y….

-Scorpius-Le atajó el otro.

Ah, ¡con que era Scorpius! Sonrió de lado. Era un nombre muy peculiar.

-¿Y bien que los trae por acá? ¿Ya terminaron de hablar y me viniste a devolver a Albus para que hagamos el trabajo de Herbología?

-Digamos que sí. –La forma en que Scorpius hablaba era un poco presuntuosa, y Ernesth de repente empezaba a sentirse algo incomodo. –Pero la razón verdadera por la que regresé, fue para dejarte bien claro algo, pendejo.

¿Pendejo? ¿Le había dicho pendejo una serpiente de pacotilla? ¿Cómo se atrevía?

-¿Ah así, rubiecito? –El veneno saliendo de su boca. -¿Y qué es lo que me vas demostrar?

Scorpius se le demostró sin rodeos. Haló a Albus de su corbata escarlata y lo besó apasionadamente por… ¿quinta? ¿décima? ¿vigésima? ya había perdido la cuenta. Lo único que supo es que ambos habían entrelazado sus manos detrás del cuello del otro, y se entretuvieron un rato, con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo la alegría fluir por su cuerpo.

Finamente se separaron en busca de aire. Albus estaba sonrojado a más no poder… y Ernesth tenía la boca abierta como una caja registradora y los ojos blancos.

-Eso era. Quiero que te quede claro que Albus, ya tiene dueño.

 _Sí. Albus Severus Potter es propiedad de Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy y nadie va a cambiar eso._

Y así, la pareja se fue, dejando al otro aún sin regresar a tierra.

* * *

 _Este bien pudiese ser el final de la historia, ¿qué opinan? Quizás escriba un epilogo, pero para después, por los momentos, la historia está terminaba. Ahora sólo debo dedicarme a Cuando estoy junto a ti que sí será más larga._

 _Gracias por leer. Nos vemos._


	4. Sigues siendo solo mio

El invierno estaba llegando a su fin, y los sutiles tonos naranjas del cielo hacían juego con la poca nieve que aún permanecía sin derretirse. Los arboles estaban completamente bañados en un sudor que se desprendía lentamente de las ramas. Aunque en ese momento, los troncos parecían muertos, pronto, cuando entrara la primavera, estarían llenos de vida y forrados nuevamente con abundantes hojas. Albus lo sabía y por eso le gustaba quedarse observando como si todo fuese a empezar a florecer con solo imaginarlo. Sentado sobre su escoba que permanecía suspendida en el aire, era en todo lo que podía pensar mientras esperara que pasara el tiempo. Una simple brisa helada sopló desde el sureste y sus desordenados cabellos ondearon con sutileza. Faltaba poco para que se metiera el sol y cada vez la temperatura bajaba más.

 _Pero… ¿Dónde estaba metido ese idiota?_

El moreno miró a su alrededor pero no encontró ni el más mínimo rastro de su controvertido novio. Bufó de desesperación. Ya se estaba molestando; se suponía que el idiota de Scorpius debía estar allí desde hace más de media hora,

— _Espérame en los jardines con tu escoba. —Fue lo que le dijo en horas del almuerzo, antes de salir apresurado fuera del Gran Comedor_

Y resulta que allí estaba. Había cumplido todo al pie de la letra e incluso, se había atrevido a sacar su preciada escoba a esas horas de la tarde y con el clima matador. Sin embargo, el rubio no estaba en ningún lugar y tuvo que ponerse a volar y hacer maniobras en el aire para no morir de aburrimiento. Y el tiempo pasaba y pasaba, y el sol iba descendiendo cada vez más y más.

Pronto oscurecía y algo dentro de él, le hacía creer que quizás Scorpius no aparecería. Después de todo, no sería la primera vez que su novio lo dejaba plantado en una cita.

Estaba a punto de bajarse de su escoba y regresar al castillo cuando escuchó una voz familiar llamándolo. Al voltearse, pudo observar al rubio, montado en su escoba y regalándole una sonrisa como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Eres un idiota —Le chilló sin poder contenerse—. ¿Qué horas son estas para aparecerte?

—Yo también te extrañé.

—No me has respondido —La mirada de Albus era sería y dura.

—Tuve unos asuntos que resolver—Sonrió al mismo tiempo que se acercaba lentamente a su molesto novio. Cuando estuvo frente a frente, acarició sus mejillas con su mano. —Por Merlín, estás congelado.

—Pues es porque he estado en esta escoba por casi una hora esperando que hagas aparición.

— ¿Y acaso te di una hora específica?

Albus arqueó una ceja y apretó con fuerza el mango de la escoba.

—Si sigues haciéndote el desentendido…

—Okey, okey… disculpa.

Scorpius no pudo evitar reírse ante el explosivo comportamiento del moreno. Sí, se había demorado un poco por un pequeño asuntito en el castillo, pero que Albus armara un alboroto por su impuntualidad era algo demasiado exagerado.

—Entonces, ¿me dirás por qué carajo llegas tan tarde?

El rubio pareció reflexionar si debía responder o no, antes de que su voz se escuchara nuevamente como un estruendo en medio de aquella tranquila tarde.

—Perseguí al Ernesth ese por el quinto piso —Comenzó con un aire calmado y se acercó mucho más a su novio —Quería dejarle claro que tú…—Su trémula mano blanca como la nieve apartó delicadamente un mechón de cabello —que tú eres…

—Que yo soy…

Pero Scorpius no dijo más nada. Y Albus estaba tan molesto por todo el tiempo que tuvo que esperar que casi le grita, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo peligrosamente cerca que estaba el rostro de Scorpius, la garganta se le secó y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso.

Si hubiese logrado articular palabra, sin embargo, ninguna de ellas habría sido escuchada. No habrían sido escuchadas, porque los expertos labios del rubio danzaban rudamente sobre los del moreno, impidiéndole que incluso pudiese respirar.

El corazón de Albus se aceleró en cuestión de segundos mientras respondía al beso con la misma efusividad. Como por arte de magia, su mano derecha fue a parar en la nuca de su compañero, y atrajo su rostro más hacia el suyo, profundizando aquel beso de amor. Instintivamente, Scorpius terminó por deslizarse de su escoba y caer en la de Albus, los dos juntos en aquella danza mortal mientras se aguantaban con fuerza del angosto trozo de madera.

Se sentía tan bien ser besado de aquella manera tan posesiva, que Albus quería más, quería más intimidad. Mordió el labio inferior de su novio y cuando este abrió la boca, se atrevió a incursionar su lengua en la cavidad del otro, pero antes de poder hacer la atorada jugada, Scorpius se había separado.

Ambos se miraron completamente rojos y jadeando.

—…solo mío. —Finalmente completó el rubio.

A pesar de la molesta interrupción, Albus esbozó una sonrisa ante la evidente sinceridad de su pareja. Nunca nadie en la vida, además de su familia, había sido capaz de quererlo tan posesivamente. Y eso de cierta forma, le daba una felicidad especial. Porque Albus también amaba que Scorpius fuese solamente suyo. Y que fuese solamente a él a quien pudiese hacerle sentir todo aquello.

—Entonces… ¿para qué me hiciste venir hasta los jardines en medio de este frio?

La incomodidad ya había desparecido de su voz y tan solo quedaba su clásico tono sereno y pausado.

—Ya se me olvidó. —Contestó el rubio, y si es que era posible, se pegó más al moreno, juntando sus cálidas manos sobre las del menor—. Supongo que estar contigo hace que se me olvidé todo.

Sí, claro… eso era. O era que quizás le gustaba meterse con él para ver qué tipo de reacción obtenía. Bueno, si quería jugar, él también tenía formas de divertirse.

—Yo supongo que quizás Ernesth no besa tan mal…

Y tal como esperaba, Scorpius se enserió ante el inapropiado comentario y lo castigó de la manera más perfecta que conocía: besándolo apasionadamente y esta vez haciendo que sus lenguas batallaran por el control, como bien había querido antes.

Se separaron cuando se les escapó el aire y se miraron profundamente a los ojos. Plateado y esmeralda centellaron con genuino sentimiento.

—Me encanta cuando te pones todo celoso. —Dio como toda respuesta el moreno tras un largo rato de silencio—. De alguna forma, hace que tus besos sean mejores.

—Idiota.

Albus logró soltar una pequeña risita antes de que su novio lo interrumpiera con otro beso fogoso. Sus cuerpos permanecieron conectados sobre la escoba mientras el sol se escondía lentamente en el horizonte.

 **Nota del autor:**

Bueno, ese fue el capítulo final que estaba pendiente.

Gracias por leer. Por ahora, me dedicaré a otras historias y veré si puedo mejorar la que tengo actualmente, la cual será mucho más larga. Se llama " _Cuando estoy junto a ti"_ porsi les interesa echarle un vistazo.

Saludos.


End file.
